Mi Hijo
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Sesshomaru se queda viudo al recibir a su primer hijo y decide enfrentarse a criarlo solo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

Mi Hijo.

Caminaba apresurado tenía que atender a su hijo, era lo único que tenía después de la muerte de su compañera al dar a Luz y no pudo regresar a al vida con su espada, tantos años con ella y cuando más la ocupaba no funcionaba, era tan decepcionante, frustrante y triste.

Su pequeño hijo le había costado la vida a su amada, que al ser Miko, ella pudo dar a luz a un sano y fuerte Inu Yokai, idéntico a él.

Tenía clases la mayoría de los días, pero hacía una semana que su madre había venido por él con la excusa de que quería pasar tiempo con su único nieto y así como llegó se fue con su pequeño hijo en brazos.

Esa semana le había dado un gran respiro al tema de ser padre, si era sincero no sabía nada de eso. Nunca se imaginó terminar de esa manera. Sin su compañera. Sin ella no sabía cómo ser exactamente un padre, uno bueno, él careció de una figura paterna como la que ella le había contado tuvo alguna vez.

Ahora se debatía entre lo que su yo racional e irracional decían. No sabía a cual hacerle caso. Era muy difícil. Sin Kagome a su lado era tan complicado el tema de ser padre.

 _Todo comenzó cuando su pequeño Konohamaru nació, justo después de que ella se fuera del mundo de los vivos, ella le había mostrado lo que eran los pañales y como se ponian, pero jamás imaginó que tendría que haber prestado más atención a aquella plática porque ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber cómo carajos se ponía aquel artefacto. Sufrió por las primeras dos semanas experimentando cómo colocar el dichoso pañal._

 _Después sufrió con el tema de la lactancia materna, él, por obvias razones, no podía alimentar a su pequeño cachorro con leche materna así que intento buscar una nodriza, pero su pequeño no quiso la leche de una extraña, así que acudio a casa de la madre de Kagome donde ella le ayudó y ahí fue donde conoció la "leche en polvo", para sorpresa del gran demonio a su hijo le había encantado, y así había resuelto el problema de la leche._

 _Meses después cuando su pequeño había comenzado con el crecimiento de su primer dentadura y se había transformado en su forma Inu por primera vez, esto extraño mucho al macho. Él sabía que cuando el cachorro hacia eso la madre tenía que estar a su lado en la misma condición que el cachorro, pero a falta de ella, él tuvo que estar a su lado, durmiendo así ambos convertidos en Inu en su enorme habitación, conviviendo ambos en su verdadera forma, por primera vez._

 _Después de esa noche el pequeño, travieso, de su hijo se convertía en Inu con el fin de dormir con su padre, sentirse seguro con el Yuki de su progenitor. Esto comenzó a ser cansado para el Yokai. Tanto que intentó una noche desaparecer del enorme castillo del oeste, decidió ir de caza, le serviría despejarse un poco. Pero su huida salió fallida porque su cachorro lo metió en graves problemas al seguirlo, tuvo que regresar sin siquiera haber cazado algo. Resignado regresó a dormir con su pequeño cachorro que podía asegurar que la falta de su madre le estaba costando tanto como a él._

 _Sesshomaru nunca en su vida imaginó el papel de padre fuera tan difícil, tanto que se hizo una pregunta "Padre habrá pasado por lo mismo", él sabía que aunque su madre estaba con vida cuando él llegó pero la curiosidad por saber si su difunto padre había sufrido de esto alguna vez. Una parte de él le decía que pidiera ayuda a su madre y la otra le decía que no, que él no pedía ayuda a nadie, era Lord Sesshomaru, él no pedía ayuda a nadie por nada del mundo._

Sin embargo se encontraba ahí a tan solo diez meses del nacimiento de su primogénito, que había resultado todo un reto, si no fuera por su madre que al enterarse que era abuela (después de hacer un pancho) había ayudado bastante pues se lo llevaba muy frecuentemente a su palacio en los cielos. Agradeció eternamente su intervención porque de otra manera él se hubiera volviendo loco intentando criar a su cachorro solo. Mas allá de la ayuda que recibió de la madre de Kagome él no pediría ayuda a nadie más, mucho menos a su madre, ella estaba loca.

.

.

.

ー Señora, el señor Sesshomaru a llegado. -informó uno de los guardias pertenecientes al palacio de la luna.

ー Gracias, puedes retirarte. -ordenó la Inugami.

ー Konohamaru -llamó con voz autoritaria a su nieto que no tardó mucho en estar frente a ella.

ー Tu padre ya ha está aquí. -informó mientras el pequeño se ponía feliz.

A los pocos minutos Sesshomaru ingresó por la sala con un porte elegante digno de su título.

ー ¡Sesshomaru! -gritó el pequeño saltando a sus brazos haciéndolo enojar.

ー Konohamaru, será mejor que te despidas de Irasue que ya nos vamos. -ordenó serio mientras su madre le miraba divertida.

Lo cierto era que solo sabía una sola palabra y era el nombre de su padre, no sabía otra cosa más que el nombre de su progenitor y esto lo desesperaba bastante.

Las visitas a su madre no le gustaban para nada y se habían hecho muy seguidas cada dos semanas ella iba por su hijo y lo llevaba con ella y lo hacía ir por él.

.

.

.

De regreso a su palacio decidió llegar a la aldea que estaba en los límites de sus territorios donde estaba el famoso "Bosque de Inuyasha" hoy se cumplian cinco años desde la primera vez que la vio y, como era costumbre visitaba el gran árbol milenario lugar donde ambos se habían confesado su amor un mes después de derrotar a Naraku.

Inuyasha ahora estaba ahí y ahora por primera vez conocería a su sobrino, después de la muerte de Kagome no lo había visto para nada y ahora podía percibir su aroma justo en el árbol.

ー Híbrido. -le llamó a su espalda.

Inuyasha se giró lento en sus brazos yacía un pequeño bulto bien envuelto en mantas.

ー Sesshomaru…-su mirada se entristeció.

ー ¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó acercándose más a su medio hermano que parecía ausente.

ー Murió, ella murió, murió al dar a luz. -espetó con gran tristeza, al Lord se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar.

ー Yo… lo siento, Inuyasha. -se sinceró con su Beta.

ー Ella es la pequeña Kagome. -Inuyasha se aproximó a su Alpha presentándole a su hija.

Era idéntica a su difunta esposa, con la única diferencia que llevaba orejas sobre su cabeza. Ella era la viva imagen de Kagome.

ー Él es Konohamaru, mi hijo. -el aludido salió de la espalda de su padre y se posó frente a ambos hermanos.

ー ¡Es idéntico a tí!

ー Y tu pequeña cachorra es idéntica a Kagome ¿porqué?

Inuyash le explicó lo sucedido con su ahora difunta compañera y resultó que era un pariente lejano de la familia Higurashi.

Ambos hermanos en ese momento decidieron hacer las pases al cienporciento.

ー ¿Podría alojarme contigo? -preguntó de repente el hanyo.

Sesshomaru solo asintió, no dejaría a su beta sin hogar y mucho menos quería que sufriera, en ese momento se maldijo por haberse hecho tan blando al conocer a Kagome.

.

.

.

 **¡Tada!**

 **Sí lo sé, a nadie le gusta este tipo de finales, pero me gustó bastante así, le intenté escribir más pero nada quedaba como quería así que mejor le dejo aquí y cuando pueda haré una segunda parte si es que lo logro ¿Que dicen?**


End file.
